A Gift from Ten Years Later Self
by racooncity
Summary: It’s Hibari’s birthday, and his TYL!self wanted to give himself a gift. A certain young Vongola wearing a dress should be enough, right? 1827, yaoi.


**Title**: A Gift from Ten Years Later Self

**Pairing**: 1827.

**Summary**: It's Hibari's birthday, and his TYL!self wanted to give himself a gift. A certain young Vongola wearing a dress should be enough, right? 1827, YAOI alert.

**Warning**: hints of sexual activity and yaoi (boyxboy love). Don't like? Don't read. I've warned you.

Tribute to: Hibari Kyouya, for his birthday! 5 releases for the 5th day of the 5th month of the year. I PLANNED to publish these yesterday, but the internet sucked -.-

A birthday gift for our dear skylark! I wrote this from 9th of April, seriously -.- hahaha. Happy Birthday, Hibari Kyouya, I hope Tsuna will be happily on your side for ever and ever! –tonfa'd-

Enjoy!

* * *

The calendar on the wall shows that it's the 5th of May. It's Children's Day, and – a certain Cloud Guardian's birthday.

"Hey, Kyouya, are you sure it will work?" a brown-haired man said, nervous clear in his voice as he fidgeted.

"Of course." The raven haired man smirked at his idea.

Suddenly– POOF!

Pink smoke covered everywhere, as a certain brunette teenager rubbed his head.

"Ow… Ah! The pink smokes– that means I'm in the future, huh…" the teen looked around to find the raven haired man smirking nearby.

"W-waa! H-Hibari-san!" The man, now known as Hibari Kyouya, chuckled at the teen's face. It was a mixture of surprise and shock – with fear and fright also combined in.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari walked toward Tsuna, grabbing a piece of cloth on the bed. "Wear this." He shoved the cloth to the bewildered young Vongola.

"H-huh?" the young Vongola, of course, stuttered. "Quick." The Cloud Guardian said sternly, dark aura starting to grow around him.

"H-hai, Hibari-san!" the younger man squeaked. Then he realized something. "C-can you…turn around…?" he asked to Hibari carefully. Hibari growled, but turned around. Tsuna took the opportunity to quickly strip down and change to the piece of cloth.

Hibari looked at his watch. 2 more minutes.

Tsuna shrieked. The older man smirked as he turned around to see the results.

There stood the young soon-to-be-mafia-boss, in a _dress. _The dress was simple, but there were a _lot _of ribbons. It was _very cute _and adorable, what with the innocent stare of the brunette.

"W-WHAT IS THI-" the time's up. Pink smoke exploded in the room again with a 'POOF!".

"A-ah. I'm back, huh? Thank goodness I made it in time…" The brunette man, now identified as the older version of Tsuna, plopped down on the bed as he tried to get as much air as possible. He had to run from his old home to his school without any Dying Will, since he forgot to bring the pills. 10 years has passed and he _still _needs those bloody pills.

"Yeah." The tonfa-wielder smirked, getting an idea in his head. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled the brunette toward him. Tsuna squeaked in surprise as Hibari kissed him.

------------------TEN YEARS BEFORE------------------

POOF!

Tsuna opened his eyes to see a black, mahogany desk. He looked around, because the only room he remembers that have _that _kind of desk is- the Reception Room.

The black couches beside him and the glass windows behind the desk are pretty much what he needed to _know _that he's in the Reception Room.

'_But I disappeared in my room!' _he mentally groaned. The young Vongola have to run home now – OH! He left his pills in his pants when he changed to this dress. Now he have to go home with the dress _on, _and oh shit- _'I wish I won't meet Hibari-san in THIS dress!' _he thought when he saw the clock. 5 PM. That's outside the school hours – which meant '_breaking the school rules'._

He turned around to reach the door – when suddenly the door clicked open.

Luck and Fate must hate him so much, because it just _had _to be _the _Hibari Kyouya who opened the door.

Tsuna shut his eyes closed from embarrassment as he blushed. Hibari's eyes widened at what the brunette wore, light blush on his face –well of course the Cloud Guardian won't admit it-.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"H-Hibari-san, I-I c-can explain!" The brunette flinched back when the raven haired male stepped forward. _'Wait. 'Tsunayoshi'? Since when Hibari-san calls me by my given name?' _his eyes widened when he _worked _on the logic.

"H-Hibari-san?" he timidly looked up to see Hibari, just to get shoved on the wall roughly by the other.

"It seems that I should punish you for staying outside school hours." Hibari trapped Tsuna's head between his hands on the wall, trapping the younger so he can't escape.

"Hi-" the young Vongola's words were cut off by Hibari's lips on his lips. Brown eyes widened as Hibari put some pressure on the kiss, his hands tracing the curve of Tsuna's body. Tsuna kissed back timidly, moaning a little.

For the rest… you should know what's waiting for Tsuna in store, right? ;)

* * *

**~Omake~**

Few hours later…

Tsuna woke up to find Hibari beside him. He _almost _shrieks in surprise, but not quite. Memories of what they did before falling asleep rushed to his mind, making him so red that he felt hot.

The brunette shifted as a pain shot to his lower back.

"Ow..." Tsuna sighed. It _will _hurt. Oh well. What's done is done, right? He looked at the sleeping Hibari and smiled.

"I love you, Kyouya."

* * *

**-END-**

Tsukina: I thought you were _supposed _to work on the last chapter of "The Proposal".

Me: Urk. –sweatdropped-

Black134: -glares-

Me: I-I just can't help it, okay! DX

Black134: anyway, in the omake, why does Tsuna calls Hibari "Kyouya"?

Me: Because….I said so. NO. Because they're _officially _lovers now! I know you're thanking me, Hibari, just do me a favor – make more 1827 scene.

Hibari: Shut up, you weak herbivore. –shows tonfas, getting ready to strike-

Me: Hey! If I'm weak, I won't be writing this fic for YOU! –omggasp-

Hibari: che. I can't say I hate the ending, though.

Tsuna: W-wha?! Hibari-san!! -blush like mad-

Me and Black134: You know you like it, Tsu-chan~~ -snickers-

Tsuna: E-Eve-san! ( that's my name)

Tsukina: Sorry, son, but I have to agree with them.

Tsuna: G-grandma!

Black134: So, why don't you make a smut scene instead?

Me: I can't. I'll bang my head on the desk far too many times before I even finish the foreplay part, so yeah. :D spare me, will you?

Hibari: No.

Me: -le gasp- YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO WRITE SMUT, HIBARI?!?! –gasp-

Tsuna and Black134: -sweatdrop-

Hibari: -glares so dark that Hibird flew away-

Me: -gulp- uh-oh.. Well, I have to run away now to save my life, so see ya in the next chance-

Hibari: Don't you _dare _run away! –tonfas in his hand, evil face-

Me: -runs for life while Hibari chasing short-

Black134: Uh… well, while waiting for the authoress to go back (even though she might not come back, what with the damages…) please review to let her know what you think!

The remaining crew (a.k.a Tsuna, Tsukina, and Black134): Bye!

For those who don't know Tsukina… well, she's an OC I made in "The Proposal". If you want to know more (I doubt it though), check it out! :] If I were to put her into a sentence: She's a yaoi-loving grandma.

Black134 is my best friend; she helped me a lot with "The Proposal" (even though she didn't help in this one). :D


End file.
